Cigarette Boy and Memory Girl
by arisu rin
Summary: Old cigarettes and memories thrown away create quite an explosion. Falling in love with a picture and falling with words are different ways to fall in love. But either way you are in for a hell of a ride. Roxiri.
1. Nicknames

_**No ownership of Kingdom Hearts.**_

* * *

**Cigarette Boy and Memory Girl**

_**Chapter One: Nicknames**_

_Old cigarettes and memories thrown away create quite an explosion._

There was a photo album on the ground. A tattered, old, worn out album that smelled like strawberries in the summertime and coffee, Roxas noted as he brought the album close to his face. He liked the smell, but the note that fell out of the album he loved it, even more.

In neat cursive writing that obviously belonged to a girl three words were written and they made him itch for a cigarette.

_Please burn this. _

Axel would get a kick out of this, a girl who wants to burn something full of memories. She wants to burn something, and all Axel does is burn things. Maybe he should give this to Axel so that he could do a bunch of fancy tricks while setting it aflame it, but not before he took a peek inside it.

There were pictures, just as old and worn as the cover of the album. Pictures full of happiness and emotions that Roxas didn't even know existed. Looking at the pictures, it was easy to see who this album belonged to. The red head, obviously. She was the only one who looked like she could smell like strawberries, the blonde looks more like vanilla. The guy with silver hair and aquamarine eyes looked too cool to be doing something that stupid and the brunette, blue eyed boy who looked a lot like him, and would carry one if his life depended on it.

After all, guys do not carry photo albums.

End of story.

-

-

-

A picture says a thousand words, whoever said that never thought it could work the other way. Roxas is a writer. He's a young writer and a nobody in the world of literature. He's read everything and knows everything. Always check your family tree before marrying somebody, a lesson he had learned by reading Oedipus Rex. There's more too, if the person who loves you is wearing a mask, there is a good chance they are disfigured. If the girl you love is dead, check to see if she put a potion causing her to fake her death.

But that's not all, Roxas has learned so many morals, it's a shame he doesn't bother embracing them and preaching him to the world. But that doesn't mean that he doesn't follow the rules, he only bends the rules to fit him.

He was amused.

He really was.

So he decided to break the rules of following your dreams and have some fun. Grabbing his old notebook, he left it right where Memory Girl left her photo album and ripped out some paper only to write three words, before sticking it back in the notebook, before putting it right by the trees, where he knew the note book would be sheltered if it ever started to rain.

Hidden by the trees and bushes, the notebook would be impossible to see. And he knew that it was common psychology to check back for something, right after you lose it or put it somewhere for some random person to take it.

He left with a smile.

-

-

-

"What are you so damn happy for? Frown or something, your smiles are disgusting."

Roxas scowled, and glared at the pink haired man in front of him, "Shut up, you narcissist."

"Do you know what a narcissist even is, Roxy? Someone who is better looking than you are and knows it." Marluxia smirked, glancing at the boy who was playing with his lighter, who was currently glowering at him. "I don't speak Pretty Boy."

"Of course you don't, you are Cigarette Boy, of course."

"I thought that was Axel."

Marluxia looked at him dramatically, "Oh heavens no, Axel is the arsonist who loves to play with fire. You are the one addicted to nicotine."

At this moment, Axel decided to pop up, "And here I thought, he would be Shakespeare. Look at him, always writing something in that notebook of his." Axel quipped, earning a glare from Roxas, "What I'm writing is your death. If I'm lucky maybe Pinky would die too." Roxas retorted, looking at Marluxia when saying "Pinky," before looking back at Axel with a glare.

"Pinky?" Marluxia looked at Roxas with hints of rage lacing his voice.

"Yeah, Pinky, you know what Pinky and the Brain is, right? That stupid old TV show that soon got replaced with Mickey Mouse." Roxas clarified nonchalantly, not bothering to notice Marluxia's rage. "So according to you, I have an atrocious overbite, and am the idiotic lab rat-"

"Mouse, you're a lab mouse" Roxas corrected, as he began flipping pages of a magazine.

Axel who was all too amused by this banter decided to butt in, "So who's the Brain?"

Roxas regarded Axel lazily and smiled, "Oh…that's easy, it's Zexion."

Laughter erupted within the three, their argument soon forgotten the moment Zexion called.

"If I could reach you I would hurt you." That was all, Zexion said before the line went dead.

-

-

-

"You reckon he has spies?" Axel asked, still trembling from laughter. Marluxia shook his head chuckling, "Maybe he called and by accident the phone got put on speaker."

"But how else could he reference to Pinky and the Brain that perfectly? I mean that was hilarious, wasn't it Roxas?"

_Silence_.

"Roxas?" Axel looked up from the TV and glanced around, but he wasn't there. Shrugging, Axel grabbed a soda as he flipped through the channels in a bored fashion, while Marluxia went out to water his Venus Fly Traps.

-

-

-

"Big brother read me a story please?" Xion's bright blue eyes shined up at him with so much hope, Roxas would rather stab himself then say no. Nodding, Roxas had a smile on his face as Xion's excited look as the five year old climbed on his lap.

"Tell me about Snow White," She asked, causing him to nod in defeat. Snow White was her favorite princess, maybe because the name suits Xion very well. Her black as ink, eyes blue as the sky, skin white as snow, but her lips were pink as cotton candy and bubble gum. Roxas likes them that way, cute, childish and innocent, Xion created light in a young writer's life.

"Once upon a time…" He began, as she began to smile as his voice lured her to sleep. And soon, Roxas fell asleep too, but his thoughts were clouded by Memory Girl whose cherry lips, strawberry colored hair, and words lured him to sleep like a siren.

-

-

-

The next morning, the notebook was gone.

And Roxas could only grin smugly, for his plan had worked.

-

-

-

* * *

_I don't own Pinky and the Brain either. Nor do I own Gore Vidal's quote: "A narcissist is someone better looking than you are." Nor do I own anything I made a reference to. And that quote Zexion had: "If I could reach you I would hurt you." NOT MINE.  
_

_What brought me to write this, I don't know. I think it was that first quote I have in italics. Not many people are major Roxiri fans like me, because most of what I write is Roxiri. Roxas and Kairi. Memory Girl could refer to Namine, but in this case it refers to Kairi. _

_Do me a favor and review...so I may be blessed with happiness. _

_Song of the chapter: Papa Roach: To Be Loved  
_

_**So Review.**_

_**And Thank You.  
**_


	2. Cameras

_**No ownership of Kingdom Hearts.**_

* * *

**Cigarette Boy and Memory Girl**

_Old cigarettes and memories thrown away create quite an explosion._

**Chapter Two: Cameras**

_Smile._

_Click._

_Flash._

Three simple steps to a good picture, everyone knows what happens when you take a picture. You smile, the photographer clicks the camera and time flashes for a second, so that this moment may be preserved. But sometimes the photographer may get jealous of the girl and decide to erase her life, by replacing her. And that is exactly what Namine did.

The blonde stole her life, her friends, her family, and the only boy she would ever love with her wit and charm, leaving her with a photo album of faded, old memories.

It was then Kairi decided she hated cameras.

-

-

-

She picked up her photo album, and wrote a note, begging someone to find it and burn it. She was desperate; it needed to disappear from her life. Everything needed to disappear from her life. And by everything she means her past, and what better way to erase it than to burn it?

But she didn't want to do it. She wanted to lose her memories and as soon as someone else comes in the picture, she was sure that person would burn it.

-

-

-

2:14 PM

"Kairi, darling, come home soon! Namine, has just cooked the most amazing meal ever, and entertained us with her art work. Did you know she's planning to open a gallery for her pictures and she's taking classes at the-"

_Click._

Kairi pressed the delete button right in the middle of the voice mail, the last thing she needs is to have her mother gush about Namine and how absolutely wonderful she is.

"Hey Kairi babe, I gotta cancel our date. Namine wants me and Riku to help set up her new art studio. Later." Sora's voice rang out from the phone, causing her heart to shatter.

_Click._

Heartbreak pierced her skin, she was replaced with an artist, who was also an identify thief. Her boyfriend has no time for her either, not even a second to say "I love you."

"Kairi, sorry to cancel our shopping spree, but Namine just showed up and showed me the most wonderful stores ever. We are currently out of town, hope you understand." Selphie's bright voice, shined through as Kairi could only stare blankly.

_Click._

Her friends have abandoned her, she's alone.

"_Delete all messages?"_

"Delete."

It looks like she's not going home tonight.

-

-

-

3:22 PM

It's gone now, her photo album and it is replaced by a notebook.

It belongs to a guy, she realized. The messy scrawl reminded her for Sora and Riku's handwriting, but she shook her head to forget. Bringing up to her face, she realized it smelled like cigarettes, hot coffee in the winter, and grapes and wine all mixed together in a glorious scent. There was the masculine musk scent in there too, that oddly reminded her of forests. As she flipped through the pages, a note fell out that gave her a sense of déjà vu.

_Please read this._

As she looked through the pages she realized this was a journal, full of stories. Ideas, inspiration, who in their right mind, would leave such a thing here for any stranger to take it?

Kairi was full of morals and kindness, but she had to take the journal and read it, just for a night. She'll give it back to the owner, and leave it in the original spot as well. If he doesn't show up, she'll search for him.

But she won't make any promises.

-

-

-

5:03PM

His words were beautiful.

It was unnatural to say the very least. It was his style of writing; she couldn't believe a guy could write this. He's like Nicholas Sparks, who writes all those heartbreaking stories that just make her heartbreak into a thousand pieces, the only difference is this guy doesn't write romance.

His stories seemed so realistic and dark. Traumatizing and twisted, but the intent was clear. He was lonely, whoever he is. He wants to be heard, by somebody, and appreciated. His words were soft, but there was a metallic edge to it.

She wants to meet him.

It was decided the moment she read this journal. Guys didn't write like this, and make everything they write sound like music. She didn't care if he was old or young, ugly or beautiful, she just didn't care. She wanted to meet him.

-

-

-

8:47PM

"Kairi, I don't know what's gotten into you, you haven't been home for hours, you aren't even calling us to see if you are all right. Why can't you be more like Nam-"

_Delete._

"Kairi, if you don't call me back right now, I swear I'll hunt you down, myself."

_Delete._

"KAIRI! COME HOME!!!"

_Delete._

"Kairi babe, come home right now. We are all worried about you. Was it me? I'll make it up to you, one way or another."

_Delete._

"I'm not coming home."

-

-

-

10:14 PM

She's been at the park for a while. It's sad that her family isn't even bothering to search for her. They wouldn't even know where to look even if they try to find her, she thought bitterly. The park is scary at night, and no one is around. She wonders if she would feel safer with a stranger than being alone.

"You okay, Little Red?"

Violet eyes widen, "Axel!!!"

"Nice to see you again, little cousin, now what are you doing out this late at night?" Axel looked at her expectantly, like her parents when she got in trouble their expressions saying, 'you better have a good excuse.'

"I don't want to go home." Axel raised an eyebrow at this, his green eyes sparked with interest, "Now what's wrong, Little Red?"

"My life is being replaced by some psychotic blonde bitch who wants to take over my life."

Axel laughed, as Kairi scowled, "I'm being serious." Axel could only gaze at her and chuckle more, "So, who is this psycho blonde bitch that you speak of?"

"Namine." Kairi practically spat out the name, her eyes full of distaste. "Namine? The quiet, shy blonde who used to be a nobody, until you brought her popularity by being her friend!" Axel's amusement fell short, when he realized she was serious.

"I'm not going home, Axel. I can't see my parents talk about Namine, telling me to be more like her. Sora ditched me to help her move things in her things to the art studio. My boyfriend ditched me!" Her voice got more higher pitched at that, but she still continued, "My friends also ditched me to go shopping with her!"

Axel could only hold his cousin as she cried.

-

-

-

12:04 AM

"We're home Kairi."

Kairi gazed, studying her older cousin's bachelor pad, messy and unorganized, with beer bottles and magazines splashed around the floor and tables. Take out dishes lay sprawled across the dining table.

Despite it all, Kairi felt like she was home.

* * *

_I feel like I did something cliche by making Axel, Kairi's cousin. I wrote this chapter last night and decided to post it for you all. Yes, chain of memories inspired me to write this. Namine replaces Kairi in Sora's memories so I kind of used it here, without realizing it. I feel weird about this chapter. I like writing in Roxas's POV more. Writing him is easier and the words flow out bettter. ..uh....I don't know what to say. I am working on chapter three at the moment.  
_

_Song of this chapter: Nobody's home by Avril Lavigne_

_Thank you dear reviewers for you kind reviews. _

_**So Review.**_

_**And Thank You.  
**_


	3. Meeting

_**No ownership of Kingdom Hearts**_

_**

* * *

**_**Cigarette Boy and Memory Girl**

_Old cigarettes and memories thrown away create quite an explosion._

**Chapter Three: Meeting**

Roxas glared at the window, it was late and he was bored because Axel has put his apartment off-limits while his cousin stayed there. Apparently, she was a "fragile" state of mind; Axel had explained stating that she's going through emotional trauma and wants to get away from it all.

What a load of crap.

But there was nothing to do about it; Axel was fiercely protective of his little cousin, stating she's practically the only family he'll have. Axel was disowned from his family a couple of years ago, but still his cousin communicated with him secretly. He doesn't really know much about her, except that fact that she has Axel's respect in everything that she does.

Axel is like him in that way, Roxas has that kind of bond with his seven year old half sister, Xion. Despite the age difference, it was hard for Roxas to think of her as annoying. She was just a kid, and he was pretty sure he was just as annoying when he was seven.

He snapped out of his thoughts as his phone began to vibrate, "Roxas, I need your help, my little cousin is moving in. Apparently she rather die than go home, she's so dramatic." Axel said tiredly. Roxas rolled his eyes, "Geez, I wonder where she gets that from."

"Shut up Cigarette Boy, her parents are crazy. Her mom's a theatre major and her dad did theatrics in high school. Those two loons are always social and stuff, I swear if they were anymore crazier they would be doing some weird publicity stunts. Get over here and help me carry these bags, I don't want my tombstone to say 'Died from shopping.' I still have a good amount of years left."

"Really, because I recall killing you multiple of times in my stories," Roxas replied chuckling.

"I don't have time for this Cigarette Boy; get your lazy ass over here so I don't have to suffer alone. Little Red will take forever when shopping. It won't be pretty."

"I'm coming, stop bitching at me. I'll be there. Later."

"Bye, jerk."

-

-

-

"You bastard!" Roxas winced as Axel continued to swear profoundly into his phone, and prayed that Xion won't hear anything. "Be quiet you inconsiderate ass, Xion's here."

"Don't call me inconsiderate, you ditched me and I had to go shopping with Pinky, and you know how lazy he is. He and Little Red have a bond I tell you, a bond! There plotting something against me or something. I'm going to die. I can still hear them laughing and whispering, I'm going to die Roxas, and it's your entire fault."

"Actually it would be my pleasure," Roxas commented dryly, "Now stop being such a drama queen. You aren't going to die; you are just some freak arsonist who happens to hear voices in your heads that will eventually kill you, so you are going to die."

"That makes me feel so much better."

"Glad I can help. Later."

"Roxas you-"

_Click._

-

-

-

Roxas couldn't sleep.

It was nearing midnight and the house was full of silence, the only sound was the gentle breathing of the people inhabiting the house. His parents and Xion, who can fall asleep in merely seconds, but he can't. He'll spend countless hours staring at the ceiling dreaming, as words begin to form in his mind.

He wonders if she read his stories and if she liked them. He wondered if she flipped through the pages reading at night with only a flashlight, when she was supposed to be sleeping. Or maybe she held it as she slept, hoping his words will sink into her dreams. Maybe she was dreaming of him, just like how he dreams of her.

She's a beautiful girl, not the most stunning the world has to offer, but beautiful in all sense. She's happy with her life and smiles into the camera hoping to share her happiness with the world. So why does she want to burn it, the album?

It's such a pretty album with pictures of such a pretty girl; it would be such a shame for it to be burned.

That's when Roxas decides, he was going to keep it and have her as his perfect little cover girl.

-

-

-

It was funny how it turned out.

He found himself, walking the familiar path to Axel's bachelor pad for no reason. Maybe he wanted to meet the cousin that had a "bond" with Pinky. Maybe he just wanted to hang out. Maybe he wanted to relax a while, or maybe he wanted to pick a fight with Axel.

He really didn't know.

But he knew he was interested in seeing her, Little Red. The girl, Axel all ways talks about, but never shows pictures of. Apparently family is a matter closed, a chapter burned out of his life, but only she remained. She must be special, something about her…

He smirked as he walked towards Axel's door, and only smirked wider as he saw Axel's pissed off, but sleepy faced.

"So instead of coming in my time of need, you show up now."

"Better late than never Axel, better late than never," Roxas chuckled, his stride confident as he studied the surroundings. In fact…the place did look a bit more…feminine. Light feminine touches such as splashes of color, such as blues, purples and green. Cool colors, but still…after what Axel said, he expected her to be a bit more girly when it came to decorating.

"I wasn't going to let her put pink furniture anywhere, but her room." Axel said, as if reading his thoughts. Roxas nodded, before seating himself on the couch. He lounged on the couch for a while and Axel slumped on the arm chair, clearly exhausted.

"If you want a drink, get it yourself Shakespeare, I'm in no mood to be kind."

"You're never kind."

"Exactly."

Rolling his eyes at Axel's immaturity, he yawned and closed his eyes, "I'm crashing here for the night, don't mind me."

"Why can't you sleep at your own house, I already have one brat, I don't need another."

Roxas was about to come up with a retort, but someone beat him to the punch line. "Who are you calling a brat, you arsonist," A soft voice snapped sleepily and Roxas looked up to see the girl walking towards them.

His eyes widened.

It's her, his cover girl and…she does smell like strawberries, sweet and innocent, yet she knows about the dangers of this world. She seems tired and worn out, and defeated, but she was beautiful. Her reddish-brown hair that reached past her shoulders and bangs that were swept to one side suited her and complemented her facial structure. And the most beautiful eyes, violet…maybe.

"Hi, I'm Kairi, and judging from Axel's glare, I guess you're the one who ditched him when it came to the mall." She smiled at him kindly, before plopping on the seat next to him.

"I'm Roxas and judging from Axel's glare, I guess you're the cousin who formed a "bond" with Marluxia." He replied smoothly. He was excited, giddy even, but didn't even dare to show it. If they find out that it was him…this won't end nicely.

He sprang out of his thoughts when he heard her laugh, "Axel told you about that? He's a paranoid old man, isn't he? Once I form a friendship with his friends he thinks I use all the embarrassing stories against him."

Roxas laughed along with her, "I think that this will be a start of a beautiful friendship."

"Was there ever a doubt?" She questioned, her eyes shining mischievously.

He could only smile along with her, and laugh as the night went on.

_A beautiful friendship indeed…_

_

* * *

_

_Should I feel guilty about this late update? I worked on this for a while. I have some exams later this week so don't be surprised if I don't update. Roxas and Kairi met!!!Question, do you think Roxas and Kairi should be college students. Or should Kairi be a senior in high school and Roxas is a year older and just graduated. Both ideas work, I just want to know which one you would prefer. _

_Also, I'm working on a few new fanfics, if I don't work on my old ones, I'm working on my new ones. _

_Song of this chapter: This Ain't a Scene by Fall Out Boy. (Sometimes the song of the chapter has nothing to do with the chapter itself. I was just listening to it, the moment I write the author's note.)_

_Thank you, reviewers for reviewing and telling me what you think of this story. Much appreciated. _

_**So Review.**_

_**And Thank You.  
**_


End file.
